Rum Deal
Details Walkthrough Setting out for Braindeath Island Note: 'You can do the entire quest without needing to leave Braindeath Island if you prepare properly. Before you leave for the island, make sure you have full prayer as you will not be able to get your wrench blessed if you don't have at least 47 points of prayer. Also bring slayer gloves, armour, and weapons to kill the level 150 Evil Spirit. *Once prepared, talk to Pirate Pete on the dock north of Port Phasmatys. *After listening to his lengthy "uncorroborated sob story," agree to help but tell him to keep the money he offers you. :He clubs you over the head while you "pick up your diversion," and then you will see a cutscene before waking up on Braindeath Island. *Upon waking, you find yourself in a small room. Talk to Captain Braindeath, and you see another cutscene. *Continue talking to Captain Braindeath, and he tells you that he needs to make some 'rum' to get Captain Donnie—the leader of the zombie protesters—drunk. :You have to gather the ingredients to make the 'rum'. The Captain gives you a Blindweed seed to grow the first ingredient. Brewing 'Rum' Follow the captain's instructions for gathering the ingredients to make the "finest, most potent, most flammable and most debilitatin' 'rum' in the whole of RuneScape!" Blindweed The first ingredient is Blindweed. *Step into the large room connected to the one the captain is in, and climb down the ladder in the north-west corner of the building. *Head to the south-east corner of the basement, to the cupboard. *Open the cupboard, search it, and take all of the farming equipment (you will use the equipment to grow the Blindweed.) *Return to the main floor, and fill your watering can at the sink right by Captain Braindeath. *Leave the building through the southernmost opening, and climb down the wooden stair. *Head south through the fence to find a dozen weedy farming patches. :The majority of them are Trashed Patches and are unusable. The south-eastern patch is still arable and is indicated on your minimap with the farming icon. *Rake away the weeds in the Blindweed Patch, and plant your blindweed seed. (Water the patch if you want to, but the herb grows fine without it.) :Wait for the blindweed to grow (about 5 to 10 minutes). You get the message, "I wonder how my Blindweed weed is coming along?" when it is fully grown. *Pick the herb. :'Note: 'While around the farming patches, you may be attacked by Zombie Swabs. find a convenient safe spot, such as the other side of a broken fence, and choose the Intimidate Zombie swab option to stop them from attacking you. You have to scare each swab only once. The game censors your intimidating insult, and you see instead a short cutscene of a kitten playing with a ball of wool. *Return to Captain Braindeath, and speak with him. :He tells you to put the blindweed in the Intake Hopper upstairs. *Head to the south-east corner of the building and climb up the ladder. :'Note: 'The ladder on the minimap can be a bit hard to see. *Head to the the north-west corner of the floor, next to the pressure barrel and pressure lever. (Sometimes the hopper cannot be seen when playing in low detail.) *Use the blindweed on the hopper. *Return to Captain Braindeath to find the next ingredient. Stagnant water *Talk to Captain Braindeath again. :He says he needs stagnant water ( ) from a nearby volcano. If you don't have a bucket in your inventory, the captain gives you one. You can also pick up the bucket that spawns near him. *Leave the building via the south wooden stair again, pass through the fence, and travel north-west to find 50% Luke guarding a small gate. :(You can open the gate and cross the bridge without talking to him. However, if you are wearing a Ring of charos, you can hear a rather gruesome story if you ask what happened to him.) *Open the gate and walk through: You will automatically make a diversion for the guard. *Head north, crossing the two bridges. When you reach the island, go north-east for a short bit, and then follow the path up the volcano. *Use a bucket on the Stagnant Lake to collect a Bucket of water. *Head back down the mountain and to the gate. *Open the gate, and 50% Luke is upset you are outside the compound and allow you to walk through. *Return to the captain, who tells you to pour the bucket in the hopper. *Climb up the ladder, and use the Bucket of water you collected on the hopper. *Climb back down the ladder, and return to Captain Braindeath. Sluglings The Captain will give you a fishbowl tangled in a big net and tell you to fish five sluglings. Don't untangle the bowl and net! If you do, use one on the other to "re-tangle" them. Head to the farming patch you used earlier; the fishing spots are close by. Catch five fish; there is a chance you will get fish other than the sluglings, but it doesn't matter which fish you get. Return to the house but instead of putting the sluglings in the hopper you will have to "pressurise" them; put them in the pressure barrel and pull the lever. Then return and speak with Captain Braindeath. Evil Spirits This next step involves a fight so get yourself equipped if you forgot to bring your combat gear. You can return to Port Phasmatys by speaking with Pirate Pete at the dock northeast of Captain Braindeath. Captain Braindeath will tell you that the controls for the brewery have become possessed. He will give you a wrench in order to beat the controls with it. Head to the west of the brewery to the adjacent bunkhouse and get your wrench blessed by Davey - he will only bless the wrench (making it a Holy Wrench) if you have 47 or more prayer points, not just level 47 in prayer. Now beat the controls with them and a level 150 Evil Spirit (pun intended) will appear. Kill it. Fever Spider *'Equip your slayer gloves!* Captain Braindeath will tell you that the final ingredient is a Fever spider body. Go downstairs and kill a Fever spider - be warned that if you do not wear slayer gloves, they will hit 10's repeatedly on you and you will become diseased. However, if you are using magic or ranging the spiders, you can hide behind the ladder and attack one, you will not become diseased or damaged if you do this. Collect its carcass, use it with the hopper and talk to Captain Braindeath. Captain Donnie Now that the 'rum' is complete, collect some from the "output tap" at the south end of the machinery to get a bucket of unsanitary swill. Head outside, to the farming patches. Find Captain Donnie and give him the 'rum'. After some dialogue he will tell you that Rabid Jack's the name of his boss. Return to Captain Braindeath to claim your reward. If you haven't done so yet to get any supplies you may have needed you can return to Port Phasmatys by speaking with Pirate Pete at the dock northeast of Captain Braindeath. Reward *2 Quest Points *7000 Farming experience *7000 Fishing experience *7000 Prayer experience *Holy wrench - gives extra Prayer point(s) when drinking a prayer or super restore potion. Trivia *When talking to one of the Brewers in the 'Rum' Factory he quotes Monty Python's Hungarian Phrasebook with the line 'My hovercraft is full of eels'. *Part of Davey's Blessing is "Romanes Eunt Domus" (bad Latin, means 'Romans go home'), which is a reference to Monty Python's Life of Brian. *Examining the Boss you get 'The pun was intended'. *The other type of fish you can catch besides sluglings is called "Karamthulhu". This is another in-game reference to H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu, who is described as having tentacles as a main physical feature. *The hopper cannot be seen unless your graphics settings are set to All. If it's set to Current, you can still use things on it (even though you cannot see it). *Brain-Death Island is not shown on the main world map but is added as a 'dungeon map'. This could be to stop you from finding out where the island is, as they even knock you out when you travel there. *When you have Davey bless your wrench, the camera will zoom in on your character. Once that happens, your character will hold up the wrench and say "Groovy." This is a reference to the 1981 film Evil Dead. *When you use the holy wrench on the brewing controls the player yells "The power of Guthix compels you". This is a reference to the line, "The power of Christ compels you!" from the film The Exorcist. *When examining the 'Unsanitary swill' you get "Sorry, I mean a bucket of 'rum'". *When the Blindweed is done growing, a little text will pop up in your chatbox, saying: "I wonder how my Blindweed is coming along?" *The title of the track Blistering Barnacles is a favourite expression used by Captain Haddock in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Tintin The Adventures Of Tintin] comics. *It is possible that 50% Luke saying it all started with an albatross is a reference from the ballad "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. *The music track unlocked during the quest called Aye Car Rum Ba is a Spanish exclamation of shock. This is also one of Bart Simpons catchphrases. *As of 9 November 2009, the Rum Deal quest now checks your actual level rather than current level for a stat. *If you open the world map while on the Island and scroll north it will say "Nothing Interesting Happens Here." *Even if you haven't started a quest from the sea slug series your character will still mention them. *Seaslugs may have originally come from Braindeath island so it is assumed the island is near west Ardounge. Music *Aye Car Rum Ba *Blistering Barnacles Category:Quests